


Strange day

by Mfpasta



Series: The mind is a scary and misunderstood place [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfpasta/pseuds/Mfpasta
Summary: Fuyuhiko got lost in thoughts and this resulted in him locking himself in his room to think better but what will happen when Komaeda gets worried





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a notebook 'cause I was bored at school then this was too good to not post and I want to keep it on the internet 'cause i'm giving the original copy to my friend.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning. The clear blue ocean sparkled as the suns rays hit it, the birds of the island sand their sweet song. there was a light breeze swaying the trees back and forth, it was the definition of a perfect day. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was holed up in his room, thinking some things over, 'like why does my heart speed up whenever that bastard Komaeda's around? why do I blush talks to me? Why do I find myself day dreaming about him or feel his name on my toung while masturbating'. Fuyuhiko knows what all this means, but he does not want to admit that he's probably in love with the white haired boy. He was deep in thought when a soft knock came at the door, he didn't have any pants on only a shirt and a pair of boxers on. He went to the door thinking it was only Peko Pekoyama here to bring him lunch. "Peko what's for..." he looked at the figure in the door... It wasn't Peko. there in the doorway stood none other than Komaeda Nagito... his crush... the reality of the situation hit him. He blushed and stuttered "uh K-Komaeda I-I wasn't e-expecting you heh" Fuyuhiko's face felt like a fire engine. Komaeda looked down   
"Yeah you haven't been out of your room for awhile so I decided to drop by and see if you were okay" Komaeda blushed   
"I-I see I'm okay thanks" Fuyuhiko gave an awkward smile  
"can I come in possibly?" Komaeda asked Fuyuhiko paled slightly but agreed nonetheless. He opened the door and let the white haired male come in, Komaeda looked around the blonde's cabin noting the pile of candy wrappers. "Nice place"   
"Thanks"   
Komaeda turned around to face the gangster as he closed the door. Fuyuhiko gently closed the door then turned to see what Komaeda was doing, when he suddenly felt Komaeda's lips on his own. He was too shocked to move I mean HIS CRUSH HAD JUST KISSED HIM, he couldn't believe it. Komaeda pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips  
"S-Sorry it was so sudden you were so cute I couldn't help it, your probably mad at trash like-" Fuyuhiko grumbled and cut him of by connecting their lips again. This time it was Komaeda's turn to be surprised, but he melted into the kiss and let Fuyuhiko take the lead. Fuyuhiko shoved the white haired male onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips,he started grinding. Komaeda smiled up at the small yakuza but he noticed something else too, since the young man didn't have any pants it was extremely easy to notice the full on erection that was tenting his boxers. Komaeda smirked at the sight, he looked up at Fuyuhiko to see the pleasured face that the small Yakuza had plastered on his face. Komaeda reached out, and grabbed Fuyuhiko's cock and started stroking it. Fuyuhiko gasped at the suddenness of the act, but quickly moaned after it. once again Fuyuhiko's face contorted with pleasure, and Komaeda smiled the boy just looked so cute. Fuyuhiko shifted suddenly surprising Komaeda who looked down at him in confusion. Fuyuhiko moved down to kneel in front of Komaeda's fly, he looked at him and gave him a soft smile   
"Can't be the one getting all the pleasure now can I, it just wouldn't be fair" and with that Fuyuhiko pulled down his pant's to reveal... his cock "wow Komaeda naughty are we, did you come here planning to get some is that why you aren't wearing any boxers?" he started stroking Komaeda's dick slowly   
"N-No *hah* I f-forgot to *ahh* do laundry *Oh* last night *Hahh* so I-I di*ah*dn't have c-clean *Ohh* boxers" Komaeda moans rung out in the small room, suddenly Fuyuhiko stopped Komaeda looked at him his eyes pleading  
"W-Why'd you stop?"  
"Because I can't have you cumming on me (pun not intended) until I've had some fun." Fuyuhiko lifted himself and pulled down his boxers before slowly sitting down on Komaeda's cock. Komaeda moaned bucking up to meet him before flipping the position, he smirked and rammed into Fuyuhiko's tight body. Fuyuhiko gasped and moaned, Komaeda Sped up going faster, drilling Fuyuhiko into the bed. Fuyuhiko practically screamed he saw stars, and Komaeda deducted that he found the Yakuza's sweet spot. Komaeda started aiming for that spot hitting it a few more times before he felt a knot in his stomach   
"Fuyuhiko I-I"  
"I know me too just keep going" Komaeda nodded and resumed pounding Fuyuhiko in to the bed. A few thrusts later Komaeda felt Fuyuhiko tighten and saw the salty white liquid burst from the head of Fuyuhiko's cock, causing Komaeda himself to spill over the edge. As Komaeda came into Fuyuhiko's shuddering body, the door opened to reveal none other than the ultimate swords women... Peko Pekoyama. Peko looked upon the scene her eyes glinting dangerously, then she reached for her sword   
"Young master you did not inform me that someone was going to die to day" Peko said in a dangerous tone  
"Well fuck me" Komaeda said   
THE END


End file.
